Tales of Witches and Wolf
by colourfullbook
Summary: Momo is stuck on deadland and legends tells that she and 2 guys needs to defeat Aizen,Will she be able to return home?Hallowen fic!summary sucks! R&R please!


**Author's note: Okay to start off, What day is hallowen cause my country doesn't celebrate it! I don't know if it's hallowen already -_-"..**

**Disclamer:I don't own Bleach**

* * *

><p><strong>Tales of Witches and Wolf<strong>

"..hm..Where am I?", Momo rubbed her sleepy eyes,She was in a somewhat strange looking meadow with scary trees and-

"AH! SPIDER!", Momo ran until she found herself near a river the water was dull but you still could see yourself.

Momo looked around there were less trees and more dead plants the grass was purple an everything seems scary….and dead.

Momo face the river,"Mou..What am I going to do? What is this place and how did I end up here?".

As if it was a cue another Momo appeared an jumped out of the got scared and took three steps 'Momo' that was form out of the rivers water seems to be wearing a purple witch dress that reach her knees,a witch hat,purple boots, and a beautiful heart shaped necklace.

"Hello,'t be scared I'm you remember?",The other Momo seems nice,but remember she still look suspicious.

"Um.. Okay then."

"I'm guessing you want explanation.",Momo nod

"Okay,This.-",The other Momo pointed to the ground."Is deadland ,this is a world where hallowen is ,Werewolf,Ghost,Demon,and other creepy stuff lives that-"

She pointed to a HUGE looking castle and somewhat scary behind her,"-Is where the king lives."

Momo was dumbstruck,"That still doesn't explain why I'm here."

The other Momo rolled her head,"Tch..Tch..You are here because you're the choosen one! The king is an evil demon,He makes everyone suffers and that's why you were sent here!"

Momo just stared,"…..So…What am I supposed to do?"

The other Momo facepalm herself,"YOU need to take him down!"

"How?"

"Okay necklace has the power to bring the king or should I say Aizen down YOU need to defeat him with will be 2 boys guarding will find them on your way to the castle now go!"

A light appear and Momo was suddenly wearing the similar clothes that her other wears but it had a blue sash, the dress was white it was shorter,and she had her other necklace on but it seems to glow was holding a beautiful staff that looks like it cost millions of dollars to buy it.

"Go and fine your friends,Free us our only hope.."

The other Momo disappear but her voice echoed..

'_Just great,Now I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere and some chick said I'm the chosen 't she say something like,your going home! Well if I wanna go home I better start kicking Aizen's ass.' _

Momo walked down to the meadow finding it very entered a scary woods.

'_Somehow the name Aizen sounds familiar,I wonder whe-'_

Her thought was cut short by a sound behind the bushes,Slowly she went to study it.

There was a man with green skin and two shorts antenna from the side or his head,He has orange hair and seems to be eating a grilled turkey leg.

She slowly took a step back,but she accidentally step on a carrot top looked at her strangely and ran to her.

Momo scream trying to run away .but she slipped.

And now she was staring to the eyes of Frankenstein carrot her staff and necklace glowed brighter and brighter.

'_Protec yourself and don't be afraid'_

Hearing the voice inside her head she swing her glowing staff at the guy and a white light appeared and flew to him.

In a matter of minutes he was on the of trying to kill her,he screamed

"AH!DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Momo was shocked but his voice sounded like he wouldn't hurt she walked to him and reach her hand boy took started cleaning the dust off him.

"Awh man!-"

"Um..Sorry about that."

The boy looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry I may looked scary but I'm really nice on the outside! I came to help you!"

Momo smiled,"You must be one of the 2 boys that will help me!"

"Yeah! And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki by the way."

"And my name is Hinamori Momo."

Momo smiled finally not feeling scared,Ichigo spoked again,"Duh,who else has the staff of light and the necklace of heart?"

Momo looked confused,"How did you know my name?"

Ichigo smiled,"Come on I'll explain it on the way to the castle."

They started walking.

"Basically Deadland is where scary people live,but just because you look scary doesn't mean your mean."

Momo nod.

"Aizen the ruler of Dead land is the most cruelest creature you'll ever find here."

He pointed at Momo.

"You're a legend here,People believe that someday a magical girl with a heart that shines pure light will save us all –"

"WOAH! Wait a second! I don't even belong here!"

"Yeah you don't you came from the human world,right?"

Momo nods.

"Legend tells that Frankenstein and the White Werewolf will help you defeat Aizen."

"Wait,so how am I supposed to defeat him?"

"With your staff and necklace of course!"

"I still don't get it."

'_Damn this chick is hard'_

"You see the necklace of heart and the staff of light? Aizen is the dark and heartless so you can defeat him and go home! You know like the ones in the movies?"

"Ah! I see what your getting to!"

"And by the way the white wolf were talking about is-"

"KUROSAKI! GET DOWN!",A voice suddenly screamed an arrows started to pour arrows and lots of it.

Without thinking Hinamori raised her staff.A pink bubble surrounded them and protected them.

After the arrows disappear a group of zombies came out of the forest.

"AH!",Momo took a large sword and was in a battle with the zombies.

"Momo,You have the power to defeat them! Help!"

"Hai!"

Momo hesitated but raised her staff up to the skies.

'_show them you have the power to win…'_

She's hearing that voice again! But her hesitation disappeared and a rain of light hits the zombies.

After the fight a guy with a wolfs fur all over his body came.

"YO! Toshirou! Meet Hina-"

To bad Toshirou hit him straight on the face.

"Shut up ! Its Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki!"

Ichigo rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah yeah,anyway this is Hinamori Momo the girl from the know the one we should kill Aizen with."

Toshirou nods and looked at Momo who seems to be very exhausted.

He walked to her and scooped her right into his was embarrass and blushed,"H-Hey!P-Pu-Put me dow-down!"

Sure he looks hot and sexy but the problem is,momo was embarrass cause Ichigo was watching them.

Toshirou put her down,"Tch..I just helped you because you looked tired,idiot."

Hinamori blushed,"S-sorry."

Ichigo grinned,"My my 'r becoming a gentleman are you? Lets go!"

Momo was in Toshirou's arm bridal style.

"Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so fury?"

Ichigo stopped and laughed.

"Hahahaha!That was an epic fail! Hahhahahah!"

"Shut up!"

Ichigo rubbed his watery eyes,''Yeah yeah.."

"Shouldn't you chnge first before you explain to her?"

"Whatever."

Toshirou puts her down and suddenly his body started to fur disappear and he looked like a normal boy with white hair, torquise eyes and not to mention shirtless!

"Epp!",Hinamori quickly covered her eyes.

The boys just stared at her like she was an alien.

"What's wrong? Do I look scary?"

"N-NO! It's ju-just th-that I do-don't se-see b-boys shirtless.."

Momo looked like a freaking tomato.

Ichigo wa on ROTFL and Toshirou was blushing hard…

"H-Hey! Stop laughing! You're the one who ripped my shirt!"

"Hahaha! Yeah that was 2 weeks ago! Hahahaha! Imagine if I ripped your pants! Hahaha!"

Toshirou blushed and ignore him,He picked up Momo bridal style and walked away.

"Hey! Come back!",Ichigo ran after them.

"Ne,Hitsugaya-kun.",Momo was blushing.

"What?"

"What are you excaltly?"

Ichigo finally caught up with them.

"Well Toshirou is a were wolf but his pretty much like a human in his normal state."

"Oh…."

"Anyway,Did you know that you guys are supposed to be fate lovers?"

Momo and Toshirou blushed.

"SHUT UP!"

"Why are you two so red?"

As Toshirou continued to argue with tried to break them.

"Guys! Guys! I think we're here!"

They stopped fighting and looked at a huge castle.

"Alright,All we need to do is get inside and defeat watch out that bastard isn't the one that'll take you on easily.",Toshirou sounded very serious.

"I know a secret passage down there."

"Alright,We'll use it."

They sneaked passed the guards hoping they wouldn't be caught.

They had to climbed up to get to the secret climbing Momo suddenly slip but luckily Toshirou caught her.

"Shh.. and be carefull."

Although she was thankful that he saved was sad that he let go of her hand.

After a while they found their self in front of a huge door.

"Okay.I'm going to distract the guards,while Toshirou and you go to Aizen."

"You sure you can handle them,Kurosaki?"

Ichigo nods."It's settle than,Lets go!"

Toshirou transform into his wolf form and grabbed Momo.

Ichigo kicked to the door wide open and took out his sword."GO!GET GOING YOU TWO!"

Toshirou wasn't able to keep up with him so he had to carry a while they found another door and kicked it open.

There stood Aizen looking evil as ever.

"Why hello Hitsugaya-kun and who is this lovely lady that you carry?"

"Stop playing games with me!"

Toshirou ran to Aizen and slashed was wrong he didn't even moved when he got cut in took a step back..

"Hinamori,Watch 's something different from him."

In and instant Aizen regenerate himself.

"Ah..Miss Hinamori please hand me that staff and necklace of yours."

"HELL NO!"

"Tch..quite the aggressive type?"

Toshirou took his chance and attacked him but he was gone.

"To slow."

Toshirou got his abdomen stabbed by Aizen sword.

"Damn it.."

While Toshirou was on the ground he watched as Aizen walked to Momo.

"Now dear,give me that staff and necklace."

Momo was so did she ended up here anyway?

'_Protec what you must and destroy what you must.'_

After hearing that voice her eyes now showed confidence and now knows that that voice is trying to help needs to protect Ichigo and Toshirou!

With no hesitation she raised her staff….

Light started to shine from her staff and it shoots a ray of light to didn't have time to ran the smoke cleared she was sure that it was over and she fell to the ground.A couple of seconds later you could her Aizen laugh echoing..

"Fools! Do you think you can defeat me?"

Momo was to exhausted to fight 's when a thought came through Toshirous mind.

The floors wasn't he grabbed his sword and summonded Hyorinmaru and aimed it at Aizen's chair.

"Hyorinmaru!"

After the ice dragon hit the chair and froze 's leg eyes widened.

"That's it! Hinamori shot for that vase!",Toshirou pointed to a large silver vase.

She aimed her staff and the vase broke,which bring Aizen to her it wasn't ove threw a dark cloud that he form from his palm and send it to Momo.

"MOMO!NO!"

..

…

…

"Oops looks like you missed."

"Kurosaki-kun!You're okay!"

Ichigo smiled,"Yeah now g! get Toshirou and destroy that gold statue! I heard that it can only be destroy by the light!"

"Hai!"

Momo ran while Ichigo blocked Aizen.

"No!"

"Sorry Aizen your not going anywhere!"

Momo quickly help Toshirou up and ran to that vase.

Toshirou summons Hyorinmaru and Momo raised her combine their powers and destroy the vase.

"NO!"

Aizen started turning into dust….

"Alright! We won!",Ichigo screamed while bouncing upside down.

"Yeah,but we still have a problem."

"What's that?"

"We don't know to send Momo back home."

Momo was staring at the floor looking put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll find a way"

"Yeah thanks."

Toshirou study her necklace for a while and said,"Hey,Youdidn't used the necklace right?"

"Yeah."

"I think you can use it to go back."

"Really?"

Momo looked at Ichigo who just smiled,"Worth a shot."

Momo smiled at them before focusing on her necklace.

'_I had fun but I have to go home now,please take me home'_

The necklace started began to disappear .Ichigo came to Momo and hugged her,"Ja ne.I hope we meet again."

Ichigo steped back signaling it was Toshirou's now faced her,"Hinamori Momo the legend that tells about your powers were right yo-no we defeat Aizen name will always be remembered.".

Toshirou hugged her and whisper in her ear,"I wished you could have stayed longer."Momo blushed when he hugged her tighter but she whisper back in her ear,"Yeah me too."

He turned to face her and close the gap between them not even caring if Ichigo was watching and it might be their last.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Momo wave goodbye to her friends,"Bye guys! I hope we meet again!"

They all smiled and wave their goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinamori's bedroom<strong>

_RING RING RING_

The sound of her alarm clock rang.

"KYA!",Momo jumped out of the bed

"What kind of dream is that?"

She sigh and looked what time it is

09.00

"OH CRAP! I promise to meet Ichigo,Rangiku and Toshirou at the park an hour ago!"

She quickly change and dash out of the room.

Yup,It was a crazy nightmare but she didn't mind that she got to kiss her lover.

'_This is the best hallowen ever'_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:Thanks for reading ! review!<strong>


End file.
